


Fresh Is Better

by HelmetParty



Series: Vampire!Mercy and Her Sexscapades [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Half-Human, Lesbian Vampires, Universe where vampires didnt exist in popular media, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Thing is, Fareeha loved her unconditionally. Update 8/5/17: beta'd with Grammarly





	Fresh Is Better

**Author's Note:**

> God, ive written 20 drafts for [kams](http://kamsbizarreadventure.tumblr.com/) "mercy tortures pharah but keeps healing her to keep her alive" au shit she mentioned around like 5 months ago. HERE IT IS KAM, DIE <3 R&R pls thank. Side note: Yes, i am aware i have 2 fics to update right now, and i will get to them someday. Ordinary isnt my concern right now, ill get to that after i finish ethe,,,,,other one.
> 
> Update: Someone made FANART. F A N A R T. [This](http://aminoapps.com/page/overwatch/2482838/oh-bloody-hell-vampire-mercy) is so amazing. I've never had anyone do fanart of a fic of mine, and Kira, i am eternally grateful. Its so amazing! Check them out!

Mercy loved Pharah. Everyone knew that much. But her blood, her pulse, every time she got close to the taller woman she felt it. The smell was more beautiful and scrumptious than anyone else she has ever met. It smelled of strawberries, and it beat like soft jazz. Her teeth would rip through her jaws anytime she even sniffed the faintest scent of the ambrosial, delectable, blood. It was so strong that she could sense it through her skin.

Her mother had told her once that love was dangerous; vampires would find the blood of their lovers much more appealing than anyone else's.

Well, perhaps she should have listened, Angela contemplated.

But it was far too late for that. Fareeha and herself had been together for a while now; she couldn't exactly recall how, but something in her told her it had to do with maybe one too many glasses of wine and seating too close for comfort. Either way, it was pleasant, it was superb, but everything got worse as time went on.

And that's where she was now. Sucking fervently on a pint of rabbit blood, trying so hard to just stop the cravings. They were insufferable. Her stomach was in a loop and her eyes were starting to get red, even though she's had more blood that day than the whole week. It wasn't enough. It was never enough now. She suckles on the last tiny bit of the blood in the bag and tosses it with anger across the room. The room was hers, and hers only, used for extremely serious and sudden surgeries, but also for storing blood and body parts. It was cold, 55 degrees, and the storage closets for the body parts we're colder than 40 degrees negative. Although, perhaps it was redundant, as there was nothing left in terms of blood. Only hearts and lungs ready for transplant we're left. Angela had considered eating those, too, but she knew that would do nothing.

It was all useless.

She sinks to the floor and rests her head on the cool wall. It helped a little, made her blood stop pulsing so hard. She was just so hot. She felt like she was having a fever, or perhaps in heat. But neither was true.

"Angela?" A voice calls with moxie. Nobody was dumb enough to come here. She had specifically made this small part of the base for her use only.

Mercy ignores the voice. It was probably Tracer being a pest anyway. She wouldn't have the courage to actually come in here, right?

"Angela" the voice calls again, closer this time. She can almost put her finger on the voice, and she is unable until the scent hits her nose.

Oh, dear God. It's Fareeha.

The walls weren't very thick for a medical facility, but they were what was available. Angela's heart races as she leans against the wall, breathing heavily, hoping to God that she would not wander in here. She wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Angela. I know this is where you go when you get like this", her voice is full of concern, and she's standing outside the door. "I don't understand what 'this' is, anyway. You just get so upset and look like you're about to have a seizure. Are you alright?"

Angela feels her eyes tighten and her teeth ache. "Y-yes! I am f-fine! Please leave me!" She declares, sounding much more muted than she had hoped.

"You don't sound okay. I'm coming in."

Mercy jumps almost instantly to the door and pushes it to keep it closed. "No! Please, y-you do not understand-" her teeth come in, full force "-I-I Y-you won't understand! P-please!"

Her voice sounds like she's about to cry, and there is blood seeping from the door. Pharah pushes it open immediately. She stumbles back and turns around, as to not be face to face with Fareeha's face of concern and fear. "Jesus," she says, looking around at the blood and packets on the floor. "Jesus, Angela, what the hell?"

Angela starts to sob into her hands.

"Angela?" Pharah steps forward and puts her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "What the f-"

With a turn and inability to hold back, Angela jumps onto the taller woman. She forces the woman to the floor with a might, unlike her smaller stature. The tears continue but her face is contorted into anger, into hostility, the white part of her eyes turn red and the rest is a pure, void-less black. Pharah, for the first time in a long time, is legitimately frightened, a picture of horror comes across her face as her eyes open wide. Mercy continues to cry, and she is able to hold down Fareeha with ease with this new found power. She lifts her head down slowly, hesitantly and forcefully, almost like she was fighting against herself, and with a pained sob, bites down on the neck of her lover. She sucks, and Pharah screams, blood spilling everywhere. The agony she felt going through her body was horrible; her neck burned like the fires of hell, and the maroon blood pours as though if it was a visual concept of her very life force. She felt tired, suddenly, and was unable to close her eyes.

* * *

 

Coruscated yellow light her vision. No thoughts run through her head, for the burning in her neck is the only thing she can feel. It's the only thing that exists in that moment.

"I'm sorry," says a quiet voice, not in her vision. "God, I've been looking since I was a child to find a cure for...whatever this is" the voice continues. The light is too bright, so Pharah closes her eyes for a moment to try and think. "I wish I had a medical explanation for whatever I am. I've been doing research for years to try and find any kind of information, and other than a few old horror stories, I have found literally nothing on my condition. If you would like to call it that." A shuffle penetrates her ears and grabs her attention. The voice is closer now.

"I am what history would like to call...a "vampire"." A small chuckle of pain erupts. "And I need blood to survive. I cannot be sustained on regular food, trust me, I've tried everything. Space food, Food pills, Fiber pills, even a self-performed surgery for two back in my younger years. Nothing has worked."

Pharah suddenly remembers everything. The face of her lover sticks in her mind, and her heart beats faster.

"Fareeha, my love, my heart, Es tut mir Leid. Ich Liebe Dich."

Fareeha only understands the last part of that. 'I love you'.

"What have you done to me?" her hoarse voice echoes in the blood covered room.

"I am healing you with my staff. I attached it above your head and put you on an operating table. It will take a while more, and I will be leaving after you are completely healthy. I have already written my letter of resignation. I am not safe if I cannot even control myself around the person I love the most. I am sorry to have done this to you."

Pharah's head aches in misery. She feels light, and her heart stops beating so much.

"Did you mean to do it?"

"What?" Angela replies, her hand holding Fareeha's now. She's sitting in a chair next to the table, her face back to normal, but full of worry and grief. "I would never mean to hurt you, ever. I would rather die."

Fareeha snorts. Her eyes closed tight and she laughs that laugh that Angela would absolutely die for.

"F-Fareeha! A-are you okay?!" Mercy grips her hand harder.

"Yes, Angela, I'm fine! I'm better than fine," She sits up slowly, still holding Mercy's hand. She looks to the blonde woman, who face is full of shock. "God, I was so worried about you. You always seemed so apprehensive about having sex with me, and then you'd run down here and stay there for hours. I suppose I understand why now."

Mercy looks still as if a statue for a moment; but she smiles lightly and puts her head down to chuckle. She puts her other hand to cup Pharah's, turning her head back up to glare into the eyes of her lover. "My mother told me that it gets worse with people we love because they're the most attractive," she spills quietly. Her hands hold on tight to the other woman's, almost like she would lose her if she didn't hold on for dear life. "I have been getting more and more unable to handle myself, that's why I was here tonight." Pharah's eyes turn into a gleam of sadness and guilt.

"I made you lose control, then."

Mercy's chest pangs with shame.

"Never say that again!" She says loudly, trying to get Fareeha to look into her eyes. "Listen to me, I have nobody to blame but myself. I could have killed you! It is all my fault! You are not to blame!"

She releases her grip on the woman's hand and stands up to lean over a desk of tools. "You will be healed up soon. When you are better, you will go to Winston and tell him everything, and I will leave and never speak to you again. I am so sorry I have brought this upon you." Mercy holds back tears but begins to cry anyway.

Fareeha struggles but is able to lift herself off of the operating table to leave the gleam of light from the healing staff to heal nothing. She walks silently over to Mercy and gently puts her arms around her.

"I will tell not a soul. You are my girlfriend, and I will not see it that you are made miserable on my part. What you did was not your fault. You tried to resist, and yet I barged into your safe space because of my own foolish feelings. There is nobody to blame."

Mercy cries harder. God, Fareeha always had a way of making her so vulnerable.

"Are you still hungry?" Fareeha coos, kissing her neck.

"N-n...I can't...."

"I trust you."

Mercy sobs and turns around. "I don't know if I would be able to...s-stop..."

The taller woman cradles her into her chest. "I trust you, and we will use your staff so I won't die. I will not have you starve."

Mercy says nothing, but Pharah softly lets go of her to step backward. She hints for Mercy to follow, and the woman does. Pharah lays back down onto the metal desk, all too familiar with its clangy noise. She lays back and breathes, using techniques she learned when she was a child to stop panic attacks. Mercy does something with the staff, and suddenly Pharah feels more power from it; it makes her feel warm, almost hot.

A few seconds pass before Mercy is climbing onto the table on top of Pharah, her legs on either side of Pharah's hips. Mercy's hands run up and down Pharah's sides, gently grazing them for comfort. She assumes Pharah is nervous, but that is quite the opposite of the truth.

Thing is, Fareeha loved her unconditionally.

Slowly and carefully, Angela moves her face down to meet with Fareeha's. She plants a soft kiss on her mouth before leaving kisses down her neck, full of passion and intimacy. She calmly begins to bite down on a specific spot on her neck. It was tender and red, sweet like candy. Almost without feeling it, the fangs begin to enter the skin, and Pharah moans accidentally. When it was like this, with Mercy on top of her, touching, it felt good. It felt sexual.

Fareeha could feel Angela grinning as she sucked the blood from her system. Although, the healing staff was definitely doing its job as she didn't feel sickly.

Mercy's hands move slowly to cup Fareeha's breasts, and without any shred of refusal, she squeezes lightly. A breathy moan escapes her mouth again, and her cheeks turn bright red.

This wasn't what she had in mind when she offered, but hell is she was going to deny it now.

Pharah takes her own action in lifting her hips up to grind their downstairs together. This time, Mercy groans, and returns the favor, grinding down with appetite. With one hand, she goes to take off her pants but is unable. So, with a soft jolt of pain in Pharah's neck, Mercy lifts herself up and begins to take her clothes off. Pharah watches with an inviting smile, and Angela makes a bit of a show out of it, as per usual, but it's just as hot. Pharah takes off her shirt and rips off her bra with anticipation, shuffling her shorts off with some trouble that makes Mercy chuckle. She was never good with the whole, 'look sexy while you undress' gig when she was trying.

Their bodies collide, skin on skin, and it feels so warm. Mercy kisses Pharah's breasts, licking on the nipple with her bloody mouth. There is something about it that absolutely turns her on. Pharah stretches her arms and puts her hands on her hips, and watches as the woman with her goes back to suckle on the blood from her neck. The teeth head back into her, and Pharah closes her eyes. It hurts so good. Pharah moves her hips upwardly, holding Angela's ass in her hands. The friction of their clits colliding was almost unbearable, the over stimulation was almost too much for Fareeha. The pace picked up, they both moaned breathily, and when Mercy had her fill, she lifted her upper body back to ride Pharah back and fourth; friction amassing in their downstairs. Fareeha's head lays back onto the cold metal desk, one hand on Mercy's breast and one hand gripping her thigh. She can feel Mercy getting closer, and she started to moan louder and rub faster. God...all of this was absolutely too much.

"O-oh, Fareeha, I'm close, Mein Gott..." The woman closes her eyes and moans, and Pharah grins to herself through the breath between them. "Tati" Pharah groans, "A-Adak"!

 

* * *

 

They're left laying on top of each other, Mercy snuggled in the breasts of her lover. Pharah has one arm around her head, to protect her from a headache that would come from laying on metal for so long, and the other arm around the waist of Angela.

 

"Allaha, 'ant har."

Mercy chuckles. "I can say sweet nothings in my native language too if you'd like."

"I would love to hear them. Your voice is soft, like an 'arnab, lovely as raeayatuk lilakhirin."

Pharah's voice when she spoke in Arabic was like silk to Angela. She loved to hear her talk, although she could not understand.

"Quiet now. You are too sweet." Angela looks up to face her and places a kiss on her lips.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you, too. No matter what you are."

 

**Author's Note:**

> jimmy-darlings.tumblr.com - please feel free to repub WITH CREDIT - feel free to translate with link to original - feel free to make fanart - feel free to continue as a series WITH LINK TO ORIGINAL - do not claim as your own or post on pintrest - do not use without credit


End file.
